Tornado
by dallyheartace
Summary: Jimmy has a surprise of his life and then later he gose on the run of a life time


It was Monday afternoon and Jimmy was coming in from a run but when he approached the way station there was nobody around and it was quiet to quiet even. Concerned Jimmy drew his pistol Just in case there was trouble and he slowed his horse down to a walk so it would be easier to noticed movement and when he got to the bunk house he dismounted and tied his horse then slowly went in but he did not see anybody so he walked across the yard to the house and slowly went in but still nobody was there so he put his pistol back in the holster and started to go back to the bunk house when all of a sudden everybody jumped out of hiding shouting surprise. Jimmy in the shock of things had drew his pistol again and was pointing it at Teaspoon when he realized what had happened Jimmy then said "my goodness why would you all do a thing like that I could have killed one of you". Rachel spoke up saying "well that's what you do for surprise party's sour puss we thought we would through you a surprise party for your birthday". Jimmy then asked the gang how they new today was his birthday and Teaspoon said "Jimmy do you remember when you and Emma went to Fort Reunion and you told her you had two sisters well she had Sam do some digging and he was able to find them and Sam was also able to talk to them and they told Sam that May 27th was your birthday so enough about that we have another surprise for you so follow us out to the barn so you can see what it is". They all went out to the barn and when Jimmy stepped in the door he fell to his knees because in front of him was his two sisters and they were holding the most beautiful black and white stallion he had ever seen when he got up he ran to his sisters and gave them both a big hug. After they was done hugging for a few minuets Jimmy looked at the big stallion and said to his sisters "that's a nice horse you have there" then with a big smile on there faces they said in unison "no Jimmy that's a nice horse you have he is yours when that Sam guy talked to us about you and we told him your birthday was coming up well he invited us out here to see you and we thought we would go in and get you a present because what kind of sisters would we be if we came out here for your birthday and did not bring you a present" Jimmy then said to the girls "you are a good enough gift and you do not know how many nights I have lay awake and wondered what you was doing and where you was at" In reply his sisters said "we last herd that you was at that Judge Enright's house and after that we saw that dime novel about Wild Bill Hickok and after we saw that it kind of scared us thinking that it was you and that you had become a ruthless killer but when we talked to Sam he told us the truth and that is why we decided to come out here". The older of the two sisters then said "why don't you try out your new horse and then we can go have some cake".

Jimmy led the stallion out into the paddock and got on him and started walking him around. Jimmy could feel the power of the horse under him at just a walk but when he got the horse into a run he felt like he was flying. Jimmy continued to ride for about thirty minuets then he unsaddled the horse brushed him real good and gave him some grain then they all went inside to eat supper and after that they had cake.

The next day Jimmy went to talk to Teaspoon about the conversation him and his two sisters had last night when Jimmy found Teaspoon he told him "my sisters was telling me last night that I still have a grandma, aunts, and uncles that are still living and they all live in the same area but they say that my grandma is not doing so well and they say that the doctors say she has about a month to live Teaspoon that brings me to a question after that run I am to go on tomorrow can I take a leave of absence to go see my grandma one more time before she dies". Teaspoon looked at Jimmy and said "Jimmy take as long as you need and just remember we all will miss you and we will be praying for you and make sure you write us while you are gone to let us know how things are going".

The next day after Jimmy got back him and his sisters went to the stage station and bought his sisters a ticket and he was to follow on his new horse three days later they reached his grandmas house. The next few weeks seemed to fly by visiting relatives to do some catching up but most of the time he was either sitting with his grandma or he was ridding his new horse. Four weeks after his arrival at his grandmas she died and they had a nice funeral for her and the next day Jimmy had a talk with his sisters and he said to them "I know you two grew up here and has been close to most of the family but how would you like to come live with me in Sweet Water". The girls said give them a few days to makeup their minds and four days later the trio packed up all the girls thing and got an old wagon out of the barn and headed back cross country to Sweet Water.

When back in Sweet Water Jimmy was greeted with lots of hugs from the gang even Teaspoon when all the greetings was over Teaspoon asked the questions everybody was dyeing to know the answer to and that was how his grandma was doing, how was it out east, and how was it getting to see his family. Jimmy replied saying "well grandma died a little over a week ago, out east is just to highfalutin and crowded, and I had a nice time seeing my family ". Then Jimmy said "teaspoon I hope you don't mind but I invited my sisters to come live with us they are just going to stay here until they can get a place of their own". That's when Rachel said to the girls "you two can stay in the guest room as long as you like I will love someone other than a bunch of guys to talk to so boys grab the young ladies bags and bring them in the house while I show them to their room".

About an hour later a rider came up and gave a letter to Teaspoon from Rustle Majors him self in this letter it stated that Teaspoon was to chose one of his riders that was the best with a gun for a run that was to take place tomorrow and to pick the horse with the most stamina due to the rout was through a dense patch of woods and Apache and Sioux have been raiding in that area. Teaspoon turned to Jimmy and said "son I know you just got home and it was a long journey to get here but I need you to take this run tomorrow" and he gave the letter to Jimmy to read.

The next day Jimmy saddled up his new horse and buckled on both of his pearl handled pistols along with strapping on a rifle scabbard to his saddle. Teaspoon walked up to Jimmy and said "son you better be careful these Indians are nothing to play around with when you get to them woods I want you to run this horse as fast as it can possibly go and don't let up until you are well out of the woods and trust your gut it will let you know what to do if you feel danger is close and the woods look to quiet then go around and when you get to the city you are going to stay over night to rest your horse for the return trip". Pretty soon a rider was coming in carrying the pouch that Jimmy was to carry so Jimmy mounted his horse and as Jimmy was riding off Teaspoon yelled "God speed Jimmy and be careful". When Jimmy came to the woods they told him about he stopped and checked around for any signs of trouble but did not see any then he listened for any sounds he heard birds singing and he seen some squirrels playing so he decided he was going through. He was able to make it through with out any problems and was able to get to the town and deliver the pouch.

The next morning he set out on the return trip but when he got to the woods it was quiet and he hesitated on going through but them woods was quicker by at least a mile so to be on the safe side he drew the rifle and ran his horse as fast as it would go. Jimmy was about half way through when Indians from both sides started shooting at him but jimmy could not shoot back because as soon as they would shoot they would either move or hide behind a tree. Jimmy could seethe opening of the woods but before he was able to reach it he felt the most agonizing pain in his lower back on his left side and then again in side but this was on the right side and he knew he had been shot but he kept ridding he had to if he wanted to live. He was going in and out of consciousness but the horse kept going until it got back to Rachel's house luckily everybody was outside doing chores because when the horse got into the yard Jimmy fell off. Teaspoon was the first one to reach Jimmy and that's when he saw that Jimmy had been shot and he immediately told Kid to go to town and get the doc. Teaspoon then gently picked up Jimmy and carried him into the bunk house and laid him on his bunk Lou and Jimmy's sisters gathered towels from the house to stop the bleeding and when Kid and the doc got there they had done used half. The doc told Teaspoon and the other boys to hold Jimmy down while he got the bullets out it took about an hour but when he was done he told everybody if he gets some rest then he should make it and the doc said that he would be back to check on him in two days. Jimmy's sisters did not leave his side they fed him broth and cleaned the wounds as the doc said to and they constantly prayed that Jimmy would pull through. The doc came to check on Jimmy every two days and said that his wounds were healing up nicely but a week had went by with Jimmy still in Acoma and he showed no signs of waking up until three days later when his older sister was talking to him asking him to wake up and telling him that she loved him that he was not to die on her she was startled when she heard Jimmy say "I love you to sis and who says I'm goanna die I'm just to ornery to do a thing like that". Jimmy spent the next few weeks resting while his wounds healed but as soon as the doc gave him the ok Jimmy was back on the trail kicking up dust on his black and white stallion in which he gave the name Tornado.


End file.
